It started a little like this
by Gouenji36-mehrab
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are off to a mission thanks to Lily..will gajeel and levy be able to tell each other about their feelings? there's GajeelxLevy,GrayXJuvia,LaxusXMirajane gruvia chap added in chap 3 ..and maybe more to come.. read and review...new twist the mission had been changed now more reward and a deep secret! read to find out. Genres-romance,adventure,humor COMPLETED
1. The Proposal

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic…please read and review and also forgive my mistakes ..Hope you enjoy it..it'll continue**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own the characters of the story or fairy tail..it belongs to the awesome Hiro Mahima sensai**

It started a little like this

He was always alone. Nobody bothered him and he didn't care. But a little job changed it all.

Jude Heartfillia came to Phantom Lords with a job to capture his daughter Lucy Heartfillia. He found it as a normal job but he soon found out about a certain Fire dragon slayer. Him being a dragon slayer got curios.

The Iron Dragon Slayer always loved battles and this time it was a big one. So his master came to him to carry out the job. Well he went and destroyed the guild. To his surprise no one reacted. Well more fun for him, this time he assaulted a team consisting of two guys and a certain young blue haired mage. He wasn't a good thinker, he didn't think of the after effects he went and tied them to a tree. And this time the guild known as Fairy Tail came up in their doorstep and started a fight well more like a war.

He was pleased he could fight the dragon slayer and his guild but soon he was amazed by their never giving up attitude and their spirit. They had beaten the Phantom Lords, his guild. It was disbanded.

He was all alone again just the way he liked it, before a short but powerful mage came to him, Makarov Dreyar the fairy tail master. He was surprised to get an invite to join them. But he accepted it. He would never agree but he kind of liked it.

Days passed he was happy to fight the stripper and the annoying dragon slayer. But he was worried because of a girl. He now knew she is Levy McGarden, the girl he had assaulted. The girl was scared of him but he saved her twice from their very own Laxus and then from Grimor Heart. He saved the guild from many treats. Without him knowing it seemed like she was getting closer to him. And he kind of liked her company.

Well after the Edolas incident he got his own exceed Panther Lily, he was by far the strongest exceed and even more powerful than some mages. He was a good friend to him. His empty life now had some people to be with even if he used to fight them he kind of liked the fire dragon slayers friends and also Juvia was already his friend. But Lily was more important.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the black exceed to the iron man sitting next to him.

"Cat I don't think I do" was the Gajeel's somewhat brave reply.

"Is it the blue haired girl?" whispered Lily.

"Her name is Levy and shut up cat" said the now little shy Dragon slayer

"So it is her, why don't you talk to her?"Asked the curios exceed

"What would I do that for?"

"Because you stare at her all day"

"Shut up cat"

"Well let's go on a mission with her, I heard about your past but I heard she forgave you already"

"I can't. I don't want to hurt her. And she has her own team to go on mission. And I'm more than enough to handle my own things"

"I know of your capabilities. But you can't deny that you are interested in her"

"What?" shouted out Gajeel.

And like that unwanted attention came towards him. Natsu came up.

"You want to fight iron post", said the fire dragon.

"Anytime flame brain "was Gajeels reply as they busted up in an all out fight now accompanied by the whole guild. Lily sighed and flew over to the other two exceed and chatted.

A script mage was looking at them from a distance the whole time. "Why do I like him? Will he like me back? What am I thinking?"She thought while her teammates were complimenting her and talking about some jobs.

A blond girl came up to her. "Hi Levy-chan"said greeted her.

"So do you like him?"Asked Lucy.

"What? Who?"Was all that came out of the blue haired mages mouth?

"come on levy-chan you know who I'm talking about. You seem too friendly around him and the only one who actually talks to him...well have a normal conversation" said Lucy

"Does that mean I like him? I just talk to him.", now a shed of red could be seen on her cheeks.

Lucy dropped the topic. But this made Levy a little worried. "Is it that obvious? No I have to avoid him. I can't risk our friendship. "She thought. They finally opened up to each other she didn't want to risk it. But she had a crush on the Bad boy. How could this happen.

******Next Day*****

The solid script mage came to the guild. Her eyes searched the guild for the iron dragon slayer. She saw standing around the request board accompanied by his Exceed.

"So we will go on a mission with Miss McGarden. This is good you can finally open up to her" lily said with a grin

"I'm only doing this because you told me to. But how will I ask her."Gajeel said with concern.

"You will do it like you usually do"

"I never asked her"

"oh well I'll leave you with that" the black exceed said and flew away.

Now Gajeel was worried. How would he do it? He could destroy a building at ease but asking a girl to a mission, asking her to trust him…how would he do it. So he just turned on his charm (it sucked)

He went up to the short girl in yellow dress. To make it easy Levy started first.

"Hi Gajeel, How are you?"

"Hi shrimp"

"Don't call me that, my name is LEVY"

"I'm sorry" what the dragon slayer was apologizing? This was seriously hurting his reputation.

The shocked solid script mage didn't say anything. She was surprised with his sudden comment.

"Hey will you go on a mission with me? It's really easy, just have to beat some monsters my part. But there is also a Hex that needs to be removed and you are the only one who could do it." He said at full speed.

The girl was screaming in excitement inside while she froze from outside. She wanted to say yes but why? Why she wanted to go out in a mission with him? Why was she excited? But he was her friend. Its normal right? Wrong he still called her shrimp and short. But that doesn't mean he wasn't her friend. But the truth was she was confused but what worried her most was that she was all quite and the iron dragon slayer looked disappointed because of no response. But then she spoke

"Ok…when should we leave?"The shy girl said with a blush on her face with the WE part

"What? You will go with me? I mean come to the station tomorrow at 8 am. The reward is 1m jewels" was the smart guy's response.

"Ok...bye gajeel" and she ran off leaving a confused and happy dragon slayer behind.

Gajeel was surely shocked but was also happy. The black exceed watched the whole thing going on.

"Maybe this is how it'll start..." thought the exceed as he looked at the happy gajeel


	2. The Night

**Hi guys I'm back with chapter-2…that's fast but its only because my chapters are kind of short...well guys I hope you enjoy this and please review and point out my mistakes..I'm thinking of wrapping it up if I don't get much review...maybe on chap-3or 4 it'll end...i can pull it but only if I get positive review..Well let's start**

**I don't own fairy tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima...if I was the owner they would be a couple by now ;)**

**Chapter 2- The night**

She still couldn't believe that she was going on a mission with the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel. She cursed herself for running back to Fairy Hills. Maybe she should've discussed it with him to spend more time with him. But she ran off. She was beating herself for it. She thought it was a good time for some light reading before bed. And so she started reading a book.

*Back in time*

Gajeel stood there not knowing how to react…he was happy, she said yes…but why did she run off? What did he just do? He asked the girl that he beat up and tied up her to a tree and also for a grand finale he imprinted the mark of the Phantom Lord on her belly to a mission? How was he put in this situation? Yes it was the black exceed lily… speaking of which where was he?

Panther Lily flew to the black haired guy who was now sitting in the bar looking deeply in his drink. The tiny exceed took a sit next to him.

"How did it go?" asked the Exceed.

"What?" Gajeel said while drinking

"You know… the proposal"

"Oh well it's a mission so ya she'll help"

Gajeel didn't notice the white haired barmaid.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked the demon Mirajane

"…"

"Come on lily you tell" she asked with sparkly eyes now looking at Lily

"Well Ga..." he was interrupted by Gajeel's hand in his mouth

"Nothing" Gajeel said who was now sweating like when he did when he faced Laxus (well was supposed to face him before he ran away)

"You are a bad liar Gajeel" she said winking at him

Gajeel glared at her. But deep down he was afraid to get the same from the Satan soul takeover mage. What to do? How could he escape? But he knew better than there's no escaping from the matchmaker of fairy tail. Even someone as mighty as him was also afraid of her. So he told her that.

"It's a mission with the Shorty"

"You mean Levy? Wow...but why her? Asked Mirajane knowing why but she wanted him to tell her.

"It was Lily's idea...the mission we will go on needs a bookworm and she fits"

"Is that the only reason?" now Mirajane said with a devilish smile

"What do you want from me?" shouted out the dragon slayer and like earlier today he got that unwanted attention. But this time the fire brat didn't come. He found out that he and the bunny girl was off on a mission and won't be here for a week. Yes he was happy that Natsu won't bother him. He thought if Natsu knew about the mission what would he do. But he knew that the guy was a dense idiot who doesn't even know that the bunny girl likes him. To think of it Lucy was also dense as her mate.

But instead of the fire breathing dragon came the male exhibitionist Gray. He took a sit 2-3 feet away from him. He was accompanied by his stalker.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia squealed as she took a sit next to Gray.

"What is it Juvia?" he looked at the water mage.

"eh..um..Juvia wants Gray-sama to come on a mission with her" Juvia said with a slight blush

"Why?"

"Ju-juvia thought it would be nice for us to go on a mission together" now a little worried what would happen if she was rejected? Gray didn't answer immediately…her heart was beating so fast she thought it would pop out of her chest. But then

"Well it's been a while since we went on a mission together…well what is it about?"

As they discussed the job Gajeel couldn't help but notice a grin on Mirajane's face...he just ignored it and hoped for the best.

While Mirajane thought to herself that what a wonderful thing all the young couples of the guild are going on missions together. This really made her happy because she always loved this kind of things. The only thing was missing was Erza and Jellal but she would plan something for them too when the time comes. But now she continued her conversation with Gajeel.

"So why go on a mission with Levy?"

"I thought I already told you, we need someone good with hexes and stuff."

"But there are some missions you can do alone...i think I saw some good one. Would you like to see them?"

"NO" came out of his mouth at the moment he heard the question. Now he could seriously see a devilish grin on her face. He knew he fell for it. There was no escape now. The question will come out any moment and he can't dodge it anymore.

"So you do like levy" was her conclusion. She was now on her battleground Gajeel had nowhere to run and he can't win this.

Gajeel sighed and nodded. The takeover mage just smiled at him. But he knew better than that, he knew what she did to Natsu Lucy, Elfman Evergreen and she didn't even leave the children on the guild Wendy and Romeo. But he just sulked at the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Mira

"Nothing" said Gajeel with an angry expression but it faded as he got a glare from her

"Tell me" she ordered...she was now scarier than Erza. He was doomed but he said

"It's that I don't know why she accepted to go on a mission with me."

"Why? You are the one that asked for her help so she had to accept"

"ya but if she gets hurt...how could she even trust me after all that I've done to her?"

"Well it happened long ago like 8 years ago...i know she forgave you...and for the "hurt" part I think you can protect her" Mirajane kindly said with a warm smile

For the first time Gajeel actually felt good talking to her about his feeling. He knows that everyone in the guild had accepted him now maybe jet and droy took longer but they came around too. Now he turned his head 60 ® to see that Gray and Juvia were still talking. Juvia had a big smile on her face which told the whole story. Gray agreed to go with her. Now they were having lunch.

"Hey Juvia" said the ice make mage

"Yes Gray-sama"

"We are friends, you can call me Gray"

"Ok Gray-sama" Juvia said with a smile

Gray just sighed. But he kind of liked her calling her sama. Made him feel unique he guessed. He watched the water mage, now thinking if she liked him or not. He knew she followed him and called him Gray-sama and was always by his side but he was dense…he couldn't understand the signs. This is where Gray and Natsu were in a tie both of them were dense of their feelings. But Gray had heartache when he saw her with Lyon. Was it jealousy? Why would he be jealous? They are just friends right?

*Night*

Gajeel went home with his partner Lily. He had to think things though. But as soon as he arrived home he fell asleep dreaming of a solid script mage (what! he was dreaming?) and how they would do the mission…

On the other side Levy was still confused with those unanswered questions. Not sure of what would happen next. And her best friend was already on a mission leaving no one to talk to. Well she hadn't said anything to Jet and Droy. Wait… what? She didn't inform her teammates? Now she knows she's in trouble, its okay to go on mission with anyone but with Gajeel. Jet and Droy will be angry. Well who cares as she thought that she fell asleep with the book on her hand now resting on the bed.

**Well that's chap-2 everyone...i'll be back with 3 soon...but if I don't get much reviews then I think it'll be done in the next chap. thanks to all(2) who reviewed the first chap. Thanks it means a lot. I hope you liked the inclusion of Gruvia on the mix. If it continues Jerza will also appear **

**Read and review**

**MS**


	3. The Journey

**Hi guys I'm back with the 3****rd**** chapter...and I will complete this story and make it as big as I can...i've been told to do this**

**I want to thank all those who reviewed and also gave me courage to continue this one **_**Aurora and shortypink**_**. And all Gruvia fans I'll add an extra chapter to boost their relation and also there will be hints of them in the coming chaps. Hopefully you'll like it**

**Gray: Just get on with it.**

**Juvia: Gray sama looks so good.**

**Happy: He doesn't own fairy tail and won't ever in his life**

**Me: shut it happy and enjoy guys**

**Chapter 3 – The Journey**

Yes finally it was morning. Levy was excited and at the same time confused. She still didn't know why she was this excited. It was just a mission with Gajeel nothing more. Well it was bigger than that it was the IRON DRAGON SLAYER his savior on various occasions. And also the man who gave her nightmares till today. What will she do? And more importantly she has to leave without telling her teammates. Well she got up and went to take a shower she still had time left.

*at the guild*

"Now don't try to interrupt them or you'll know what's coming for you" said the barmaid with her Satan soul takeover. Laxus was by her side giving a glare to the boys of the team Shadow Gear.

The boys found out about the mission and were against it. They won't let their nemesis Gajeel take their teammates away from them. Levy was more than a teammate to them she was their goddess she was their reason to live. Mirajane knew it and had his newly found boyfriend the lighting dragon slayer Laxus give them a warning more like a death note. There was no chance for them to do anything against the POWERFUL couple not to mention awfully cute. To their bad luck they just went to their usual table and Droy ate his mid-day meal and Jet was crying now. They would never talk to Levy. But how can they resist the blue haired mages cute smile?

"Thank you Laxus" said the happy white haired barmaid with a smile.

"Its nothing but you have to keep your promise" Laxus said

"We are a couple you don't have to give conditions over my requests and you could just ask me you know. I would love to go on a date with you"

"Eh...um... well thanks Mira...sorry" said the embarrassed dragon slayer

"It ok you fool"

"… Mi" before he could finish talking though Mira had her lips presses against his. Nothing more needs to be said. He still couldn't believe his luck. The grand magic games changed his love life. He now had the hottest girl in Fiore as his girlfriend. He couldn't stop himself from grinning which was interrupted by another kiss…

*at the station*

"She's late" said a grumpy Gajeel.

"No… we are just early, she won't be here for the next 2 hours" said Lily with another sigh…it was the 10th time he said it already. They came to the station 3 hours before the given time. He was really eager to do the mission. He loved the thought of it how he and the bookworm would do the mission.

*2 hours 45 minutes later*

"I hope I'm not late" a girl said with a worried face.

Gajeel and Lily jumped expecting the solid script mage. But to their disappointment it was Juvia. Yes he had agreed to let Gray and Juvia come to the train ride with them. They had a mission as well. So they'll come with them. Though their destinations are different it wasn't that far.

Juvia greeted them. They did the same. Lily and Juvia were now chatting. While Gajeel was lost in his thoughts. He still thought of what Mirajane had said to him yesterday.

But his thoughts were dropped when another mage came. But it was the stripper Gray. Yes he wanted to kill him for getting hopes high. But he didn't want to lose his temper.

"Sorry minna " said a shy Levy who had just arrived in the scene and just in time. They had to leave NOW. But she took time to see the happy face of Gajeel.

They had now travelled for 3 hours the destination was more 2 hours away. Lily slept in levy's lap. Gajeel noticed that the other two mages were holding hands and sleeping. Juvia was on Gray's shoulder and Gray rested his head on her head. For some reasons Gajeel wanted this to happen to him. He wanted the solid script mage sitting next to him do the same. And his wish had come true as Levy rested her head on his shoulder. WHAT THE HELL? Was all that Gajeel thought as he was now sweating. But he was pleased to see the short mage sleeping. He had stopped sweating. He admired her beautiful hair he put his hands around her waist and rested his head on her head. And before he could realize he was sleeping.

"GAJEEL, hey IRON HEAD WAKE UP" said Gray who was now bare-chested

"wha-what?" was his response and he and the girl next to him woke up. Lily was on the other side.

"You wanna go underwear-man"

"You are the one who should be going" gray said standing up

"Gajeel-san you have to leave the train or it'll start again"

He now knew they had reached their destination. Levy blushed as she realized her position. Gajeel stood up he also had a light shed of pink on his cheeks. He helped her get up. This made her face more red. Gajeel just grinned looking at her. They left the train waving goodbye to their friends except Gajeel.

"So what now?" asked the solid script mage.

"We have to walk bookworm. The clients house is on the next village" said Gajeel

"Stop calling me that. I'm LEVY!" shouted Levy on the last part

Gajeel just teased her by covering his ears. They started walking. It was getting dark. Levy was somewhat afraid of the dark as they crossed the woods. She remembered the_ Don't_ _leave my side _incident and grabbed his hand. Yes she was blushing again. Gajeel just gave his sheepish grin and walked holding her hands. Lily was witnessing all this and he was super happy. He was right when he said that it would start like this.

He smiled as the three kept walking.

**That's chap 3 folks hope you liked it...and yes I'm all fired up this story will continue don't worry guys. I hoped you liked the LaMi moment Aurora. I read in a fic that it means lick in Spanish :D and yes like this keep posting ideas guys or something you want to read about and it'll come in :D**


	4. Ice made of water

**I'm really happy that people liked the story especially the LaMi part... I want to thanks to Aurora for the idea, and anyone can be in the story just seriously give a name sakura, thanks for pointing out my mistake AngelKnight :D and thanks to all others who have reviewed it really gives me the power to continue this story.**

**Gajeel: Shut up man continue**

**Levy: Don't be rude Gajeel**

**Gajeel: Shut up bookworm**

**Levy: Gajeel you baka**

**Lily: this is gonna take a while.. Mehrab doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Me: thanks Lily...by the way guys this is for the Gruvia Fans...Hope you like it**

**Chapter – 4 Ice made of water**

Gajeel and Levy left the train. But Gray and Juvia had to go further. They sat back in their seats now opposite to each other after waving their friends goodbye.

Juvia was still sleepy and could barely open her eyes. Gray was unconsciously staring at her. He thought that she looked really cute while sleeping. He wished she was sitting by her side. Wait…what the hell was he thinking? Juvia was just her friend right? Maybe a special one but still a friend. But why did he feel jealous of the smooth lamia scale's ice mage when he talked to her? Why did he wish that it was him instead of Lyon his senpai? All of his thoughts disappeared when he realized he was next to her. How did he do that? I mean he could strip without knowing but he moved from his seat to juvia's.

Before he could go back though Juvia held his shoulder tightly with her two hands and said

"Gray-sama please don't leave Juvia" she was still sleeping. Maybe she was dreaming. Gray knew she was weird at times but he liked it…well most of the time. He fell asleep after sometime.

"Gray-sama please wake up" said a soft voice, he was familiar with it. He opened his eyes to see that he was still resting his head on top of hers. Juvia's heartbeat was so fast it could be heard a mile away but Gray was too sleepy to notice.

"Gray-sama" this time she said with a louder voice. This time it worked he woke up. He saw his position and remembered everything. He stood up helping her up as well. Juvia's face was bright red. He only smiled at her.

He is so awesome. My Gray-sama was actually on a mission with Juvia. And the best part is that it's not a dream. She shyly smiled at him and then they left the train.

Unlike Gajeel and Levy they didn't have much further to walk. They were in Inazuma town. It was crowded at that time. They had some food at left to find the client. Their mission was to guard a team of builders while they repaired a bridge. They had been at it for 1 month but some hooligans used to destroy it so a request was sent to fairy tail.

As it was very crowded it didn't take time for them to get separated. Gray didn't notice and walked on. But after some time he could notice the water mage was not by her side. He became worried. Where could she be? He ran and ran till he could see a familiar male figure in front of him. Yes it was none other than his senior Lyon.

"Oh hi Gray, me and Juvia here were just chatting…where were you? Come to think of it, it was better without you he…" before Lyon could finish he was sent of flying with a punch by Gray. Lyon disappeared in the sky like team rocket.

"Juvia you had me worried sick" said a worried Gray with a how-can-you-leave-me-without-telling face.

"Juvia is sorry but Lyon-sama came out of nowhere" Juvia said still shocked with what Gray had done moments ago.

"Come on lets go" Gray said as he grabbed Juvia's hand softly. And started walking towards their destination.

…

"Gray-sama are you still angry?" Juvia said as like she was going to cry.

Gray turned to her and said with a soft voice "No stupid…I can't be angry when it comes to you. I was just worried that you might be lost, but never do something like that"

"I'm sorry Gray-sama" she said.

"Wait did you just use "I" ? Gray said as he was surprised. Juvia never said I or used first person.

"um..eh" was all she said as she was shocked by how he caught her off guard. He noticed such a small thing! She couldn't help but blush…

…..

It was night when they arrived at the scene. The workers received them gladly and told of their condition. Gray listened to it while Juvia was staring at her Gray-sama.

Everyone left, it was midnight. Only Gray and Juvia stayed there hiding in a building nearby. Juvia loved it she was with her Gray-sama at night. She was so happy she wanted to tell Lucy that Juvia was here not her. But then they heard a noise coming from outside.

As expected 2 teenagers were there. Gray waited to see what they were doing. But then he saw one of them trying to use magic and he wasted no time and confronted them.

"Wh-who are you?" said one of them with a scared voice

"What are you doing here?" Gray said

"whats it to you?" said another boy he sounded brave. " we are gonna tear you apart"

"Already heard that anything new" Gray said laughing.

"You are gonna wish you never met us" The boy said

"That's it?" Gray said. Now he was without his shirt

"Why are you striping man?" said the scared boy

"huh..crap"

"Wait they are fairy tail mage" said the scared boy now more scared than ever.

"So what! you think they can beat us? We are team Aliea...prepare to die Fairy Tail"

And with that the two boys used a spell together "Heaven Crush" a black ball appeared out of nowhere and hit Gray as he tried to use Ice make Sheild…Gray couldn't shield from it. He was sent flying back.

"Gray-samaaaaaaa" Juvia came out crying.

"That's all you got" mocked one of the boys

"hehe I wanted a good fight but since I got none to give it to me I'll just have to go with you two" said the Ice mage as he stood up

"What did you s…." before he could finish he was hit "ICE MAKE HAMMER"

The other boy was hit with water slicer. They tied them up and called the rune knights. The two boys were crying and saying sorry like a thousand times. They received their reward. Now They were off to their room they rented for the night. They'll set off for the guild tomorrow.

"Well this was easy and didn't even take time" said a rather disappointed Gray.

"Juvia is sorry" said Juvia hiding her face

" don't be Juvia I only wanted a longer mission so that we could spend more time with each other" Gray said while he held her face up to look right into her beautiful eyes. He could see her confused eyes. And out of nowhere Gray kissed her. Juvia was shocked but was happy. Her face was now filled with all shades of red. She couldn't believe her luck. Maybe just maybe Gray liked her too.

Gray only wished that she wouldn't faint like she used to. He pulled back only to breath and so that they can live to enjoy more of these.

"Gray-sama Juvia loves you" she said

"Gray loves Juvia too" he said as he leaned for another kiss.

"Juvia hopes that this day would never end"

"Don't worry there are more days to come" Gray said as Juvia's face lit up with excitement

The next afternoon they were back. They entered the guild hand in hand and sat together in a table. Everyone was shocked at this but they knew this was gonna happen eventually. Cheers and claps could be heard all over the guild as they kissed again confirming that they were now together.

**That's chap-4 sorry for going for only Gruvia in here. But I promise next chapter will only be for Gajeel and Levy. Read and review :D :D see you soon. While these updates had come faster than expected but now I'm sad to say my exam will start on 10. If I can I'll add another chapter before that but not sure if I can write any more while the exams running.**


	5. The Client

**Hi guys...another quick one but last one. I really need to study I'll continue this after 22.7.2012. I really need time to finish I think but hope this will please you. Thanks for all the cooooool review really appreciate it. Hope for more :D**

**Well this is chapter 5 I think and as promised it's all GaLe…**

**Mira: Please start Mehrab-kun**

**Mehrab: oh MIRA 3 **

**Laxus: that's my girl back off**

**Elfman: if you are a man face the enemy.**

***me and Laxus kicked Elfman out of the way :D***

**Me: Let's start**

**Carla: ****this CHILD doesn't won fairy tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Me: who are you calling a child?**

**Chapter – 5 The Client**

They were walking though the dark woods. It was still early to get this dark but the high trees didn't allow the light. And Gajeel was thankful for it Levy was holding his hand. The three walked on Lily was now on sitting on Gajeel's shoulder.

This place was very dark and the three had different opinion for the place. They needed only one word to describe the place. Levy's word was CREEPY, Lily's one was Peaceful and Gajeel's word was "tch". His stomach growled angry with him for not keeping it full. Gajeel couldn't forget the iron bar that Levy had once given him. He thought of it as the best IRON he ever ate. The shy and COOL Gajeel thought it would hurt his rep if he asked for an iron bar and she wouldn't give him. But he knew that she would if he had just said Please and called her Levy for a change. NO SIR I will never go that far. "Please" is not in my dictionary. People say please to me not the other way round I will never say please. Never never never. He thought while his stomach growled yet again only this time his two companions heard it. They just chuckled.

*5 Mins later*

"Hey Bookworm" Gajeel said but then he got that look. Yes it was the very look that would even scare the life out of Mira and Erza. He knew he had to start over again.

*another 5 mins later*

"Oi" Gajeel said getting Levy attention she was surprised to see the dragon slayer like that. He was on his knees with the infamous puppy dog eyes (more like Chibi dragon eyes) said something people only thought was possible in dream or if he had lost a big shameful bet or was ordered by Erza or Mirajane.

"Please Levy give me some Iron I'm hungry" he said in sync with his stomach that growled in a harmony.

Lily was now rolling on the floor laughing loudly and saying Gajeel is soft, He is delicate and stuff. But it's true when he was with Levy he got soft. The blue haired mage had him in some kind of spell and he never wanted to break it.

But Levy on the other hand was pleased to hear it like she had wanted to hear it for a long time. She was seriously dreaming or something. But she thought it's a good time to tease him. Yes it was.

"sorry I didn't understand that" Levy said with a devilish grin. Even Natsu's grin would lose to this. But she had to enjoy this moment it might never come back. Next time she would have to pay money to see this face. But she would gladly pay for something like this, not only her anyone who knew would be happy to see this.

"I said I wanted some Iron" Gajeel said with no emotion.

"What's the magic word?" Levy said teasingly

"You already heard that part shrimp, I said it once I'm not gonna repeat it" Gajeel said ashamed of what he had done. He wasted the name of a Dragon Slayer, Natsu and Wendy would be so disappointed but to hell with them.

"You are not getting it by saying that, repeat the sentence okay and I will give you a giant piece of Iron" Levy said with a proud smile on her face and continued. Say this-

"Oh the Awesome and Cool mage Levy of Fairy tail, please look upon the poor and helpless me and give me some Iron, I will be forever in your debt and will always love you" she was out of her mind. Why did she add the LOVE part? Damn it damn it damn it. But her thought stopped as Gajeel said it. He said the whole thing with him still on his knees and he even said the last part. He did it because he was hungry Levy thought.

Gajeel cursed himself for the last part. He could see the blush on Levy's face. He didn't know what to do? He was just too hungry to think of anything else. But something big and hard and rectangular hit his head. It was an Iron bar with the word "BAKA". He didn't care he kept eating.

Lily was still laughing. He didn't give much attention to the still blushing Levy or the Love part. This was priceless he saw his partner in a condition people would kill to see especially Jet and Droy. Well they would probably get a beating instead.

Levy was in a state of shock. She prepared herself to avoid him, to forget about her crush. She wanted to make him his friend but this was not helping. She was still confused. But she couldn't help herself but smile and observe the dragon slayer in fascination as he ate the piece of Iron. He felt kind of something else looking at his. All the good bad memories of him made her head dizzy.

"Oi bookworm you okay? Thanks for the meal" Gajeel said after finishing it.

"Yeah it had your name on it BAKA" Lily said as he laughed out loud.

"Shut up you stupid cat"

"You are the stupid one"

Before they knew it they had totally forgot about the Levy lost in thoughts.

"Well let's go shrimp" Gajeel said as he grabbed her hand. An immediate blush appeared on her face. As he took her with him as he continued walking. Let's go or we'll be too late.

"Huh…yes let's not waste time" Levy said as she came back to planet earth or fiore or whatever.

Gajeel and Lily both looked at her with a suspicious look but didn't say anything. They kept on walking. It was seriously getting dark they thought. After some time they could see light. They had gotten out of the woods. They could see street lights it was very pretty. They arrived in the village of Konoho. The client's house was only a little far now.

They had finally reached the house painted in white with green. It wasn't that big but it was beautiful. Levy always wanted to live in a house like this with her family. There was a good view of a lake and green fields. The outside was greatly decorated. They walked up to the house and knocked. Seeing the house they now knew that the reward was gonna be great.

A lovely lady with black hair came to greet them. They introduced themselves and the lady took them to a room. There sat a guy with Orange hair who was writing some stuff.

"hello, we are here for the request you posted to fairy tail" Levy said.

The guy turned around his eyes were black more like deep blue. The guy was what Lucy would say DASHING. Levy was speechless. Was it a charm? No it couldn't be as Gajeel wasn't impressed. The guy smiled and started

"Hello, a thanks for coming my name is Allan Takuto."

"It was our pleasure" Levy said with a dreamy look on her face.

"tch" was Gajeel's response.

"What can we do for you?" Lily said while flying.

"What a beautiful creature. I never seen a cat with wings….sorry for my mockery I meant an Exceed" Allan said with a smile.

"You know about exceeds" said the surprised Black exceed.

"Yes and I know about edolas as well"

"How?" Levy got into the conversation

"I have a companion exceed as well, come in Nagumo."

Then came an exceed with red and orange color with red and black eyes and a tail ended with white. It was super cute levy thought.

"he told me about the exceeds and edolas"

"Panther Lily?" said the red exceed.

"Nagumo?" said the black exceed with equal surprise in his eyes.

"It's been a long time, how have you been. You joined our friends in fairy tail. We are still grateful they saved us. Hows Wendy-san?"

And with that they continued to chat. Everyone found out that they were squad mates when they were in military before Nagumo quit to become a singer. But then their attention turned to the grumpy dragon slayer. He was still jealous of how Levy looked at Allan. He wanted to kill him but then their reward will be gone. So he just asked where that house and the monsters was.

"There has been a little change in the mission, now you have to fight a team of twin mages of the dark guild Diamond Dust, the twins are knows by the name Alex and Anne, they are great mages who turned bad when their friend Maysoon was killed…and also you have to escort me to the next village after you are done with them." said Allan with a worried look, he was still trying to breath after saying all that. Ending his sentence he went back to his smile

"what?" Gajeel and Levy said in unison.

"Don't worry the reward has been changed to 1M Jewels."

"WHAT?" unison

"you don't want to do it?" asked Allan

"We'll do it" they said with the third unison.

Things are going to get interesting. But this was an all fight mission what was Levy's role? Well we will find out soon enough. 1 Million Freaking jewels?

**That's it guys, sorry for the change in mission. But the original mission would end the story this will keep it going :D read and review I'm not a child I can take a hit if you hated it **

**Bye and wish me luck tomorrow my exam starts….**


	6. The bond of friendship

**I have an easy exam tomorrow so I thought I should update. Hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own fairy tail **

**Btw Italic=past stuff or flashback**

**Chapter-6 The bond of friendship**

Its night Lily is fast asleep but something is bothering Gajeel and Levy. Both of them were still awake. They were still thinking of what happened moments ago.

*Flashback*

"_We'll do it but I need to ask one thing." Gajeel said in a calm tone. After he heard of the reward he couldn't believe it but something bothered him. This was not an easy mission if it was why would it be so rewarding. But if someone other than these two came. If a weaker mage came to the mission knowing it was easy but then see this maybe they couldn't complete it. The mission was more like an S-Class one than normal. Was this a trap to hunt weaker mages? Why did the price change this much?_

"_Anything" said the orange haired man._

"_Why did you hide the real cost? It was a cheap mission…"_

"_Oh then it was. I just had danger of being confronted by robbers or thieves. You see I am a writer and I am also kind of rich so I'm like a big target for these kind of people. But…."_

"_But what?" Levy came in with a glass of orange Juice._

"_But it's not some thieves I'm worried about…it's the mages"_

"_Alex and Anne?"_

"_Yes but it's not money or something they want. They want my life"_

_Levy spat out the juice, Gajeel just stared at him. Lily was out with Nagumo._

"_Why?" asked the shocked Levy, till now she thought that the increase of the reward was just like a Christmas bonus or Japanese New year but both were far away. _

"_It happened 2 years ago"_

_Allan brought out a projector. It had a slot to put a hand, right hand. Allan inserted his hand in it._

"_It's a memory-inator…the guy who named it was not smart with names. But it works I can show you what happened" _

_And he talked no more. The room became dark and the wall was showing some things and then it started_

_***2 year earlier***_

"_Hey wait up for me" said an orange haired guy, it was Allan. He was running and fell just like Wendy._

"_Allan you are so slow" said a redheaded boy._

"_Yeah Allan hurry up" said a redheaded girl._

"_Guys leave him alone" a black haired girl said as she helped him up._

"_Oh thanks Maysoon" said a grateful Allan_

"_Don't pick on him Alex, Anne"_

"_Ok" the twins said in unison unhappy_

_They were playing, eating, hanging out. It looked like they were best friends. They were happy. It seemed like Maysoon was their friend, a good one. Anne and Alex used to live with her in the same place. She was their cousin. Allan was a shy boy, he didn't talk much. Allan and Maysoon used to spend more time with each other than the rest. Maybe they were in love._

_**Scene Shifted**_

_It was a moonlit night under a tree just beside the lake that shined with the light of moon. It was a beautiful scene._

_Allan was on his knees holding out a diamond ring, it looked like he was proposing to the Black haired girl._

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes" tears came out when Maysoon said it. It was tears of joy._

_They were congratulated by the twins they were now on a party_

"_Allan promise us you will protect her from everything and you'll keep her safe and happy" said the twins with a serious look._

"_I will"_

_**Scene Shifted**_

_They were in a big hall, decorated and it looked like a wedding was going on there. _

"_Do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest to the man standing in front of a beautiful girl._

"_I do" Allan said with a smile_

"_Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest to the girl in white_

"_I do"_

_The wedding was finished with a kiss. The crowd cheered and clapped at the new wedded couple. The twins were there as…. well they were happy; actually they were the ones having most fun._

_**Scene Shifted**_

_It looked like a forest…_

_Maysoon was tied to a tree, some bandits had captured her._

"_Give us the money by sundown or she's dead" said the bandit who was talking in a communicator._

_Anne and Alex were not mages back then. They came with Allan to save Maysoon. They had brought the money. They were very scared and when they saw they were shocked, she was beaten. Blood rolled down her body. She looked at them happy to see her friends. But then_

"_Hahahaha, thanks for the money and by the way the deals off" The bandit said as he shot Maysoon in the chest where her heart was. They ran away, but Alex chased them. _

_**Scene Shifted**_

_Alex had caught them and the knights took them away. He joined his friends. The three were rushing to the hospital. Maysoon was breathing heavily, all of them had tears in their eyes except Maysoon herself._

"_I love you" she said looking up at Allan and smiled._

"_You can't die stay with me, just keep talking we'll get you though this"  
_

_**Scene Shifted**_

_It was raining_

_They were in front of a grave, written in the stone was-_

_Maysoon Takuto_

_X768-X789._

"_A dear friend and a loving wife"_

"_You said you would protect her" Anne said with tears in her eyes. He eyes were red she had been crying a lot._

"_It's your fault, your fame killed her…no you killed here" Alex said who was in the same state but he controlled himself._

"_I…I loved her" said Allan with a tear filled face, he had been crying more than them. He down on both knees punching the hard ground._

"_That doesn't bring her back" said the redheaded boy; he couldn't stop his tears anymore._

_And with that he slapped him_

"_You will pay for this…you will never find peace again…I'll kill you for this one day…I promise" these words echoed _

(Levy was crying at the moment, Gajeel well it would be wrong if we said he didn't care but he wasn't crying_)_

_**Scene Shifted**_

_*3 days ago*_

_Allan was returning from mailing a request to Fairy Tail, he had to go to a village nearby to do some work. He was on his way home. But he was stopped two figures_

"_What do we have here?" said a boy wearing a mask_

"_Its Allan look and he's back to writing again" said a girl with a mask_

_They both took it off to reveal their faces. It was them the twins Alex and Anne. But something was different their brown eyes were now red. They wore some kind of uniform. _

"_Wh-what?" Allan was shocked to see his friends here after almost 2 years_

"_What happened? You think we are ghost" said the boy with a creepy smile_

"_I-i didn't see you for so long…how have you guys been? where have you been?" Allan wasn't excited or scared but a feeling inside him bothered him_

"_Don't tell me you care" The boy said with a expression that said he couldn't care less_

"_You guys are my friends" _

"_Friends?" repeated the girl_

"_WE ARE NOT YOUR FRIEND" shouted the boy with rage_

"_We are here simply to kill you" the girl said with a blank expression_

"_Why?"_

"_You killed our cousin"_

"…"

"_And now we are back as promised, we are not weak anymore…we are mages of the dark guild Diamond Dust"_

"_How?"_

"_You seem surprised Allan, we only did this for you…we were offered by a man from the guild to become mages. He knew of our wish, he knew we wanted revenge and now we are here to fulfill our long awaited wish." Alex said proudly_

"_If you think killing me will bring back Maysoon then do it, I will gladly accept death"_

"_Shut up, don't say her name…we will kill you or anyone that comes to save you but since we were "friends" I will give you some time"_

"_time?"_

"_yes live your precious life as long as you can, because your next outing will be your last"_

_And they disappeared. Allan was shocked tears rolling down his face…what happened to them?_

_And with that the scene disappeared._

"_And this is why they want to kill me, I didn't take a step outside home for 3 days but now that you are here I want you to escort me to the next village. I know they'll come after me but I just want to talk to them. I want to know why they want to kill me so much. And if they give me a good reason please let them kill me and collect your reward from Sakura-chan (the girl who lived here from chap 5)."_

_Gajeel and Levy were shocked they didn't speak until…_

"_that's not how fairy tail works" said levy "we will teach them a lesson, it wasn't your fault she dies you tried to save her, you loved her…we will tell them that how much you cared for her and them"_

_Gajeel looked at the solid script mage as if he had seen her for the first time. He always thought of her as a scared little mage, but she was brave… Gajeel nodded in agreement_

"_you will be friends again" was levy's last words to him…_

_*end of flashback*(that was a big one)_

"You are truly brave shrimp"Gajeel said as he turned to the girl sitting about 2-3 feet away from him.

"I'm LEVY and thank you" Levy said happy to hear his complement.

"By the way Levy I wanted to ask you something"

"What"

"amm…did you forgive me for the phantom incident?"

"Huh" she was confused as she was not sure herself but she did forgive him long ago

"Yes I have"

"Sorry bookworm and thanks"

"Its LEVY!" she shouted not realizing where she was then stopped.

"gihi…I'm gonna sleep now..good night shorty"

"Good night TIN CAN" was Levy's response she had turned in to the flame brains or something. Levy could hear the GIHI as Gajeel went to sleep.

Still the same question rang in her head was he just my friend or more?

**Maybe we'll figure that out in the next chapter…when they finally meet their opponents… well bye guys and again pray for me :D and I don't know if they had mobile then so I said communicator **

**Reviews please :D**


	7. finally we meet

**Hi guys...sorry for being this late…I know I said you would get good updates but my exam is going on…thanks for all the review the last chapter seriously brought out a lot of reviews…thanks for everything guys…lets start**

**Natsu: what's gonna happen next? Am I in it?**

**Gray: shut up flame brain**

**Natsu: Prince Underwear**

**Me: shut up…and for Natsu's question I ask you guys…should I bring him back to the story? I don't own fairy tail**

**Elfman: If you are a man own fairy tail**

**Me: shut up**

**Gajeel: will you start? I wanna fight today**

**Me: ok ok**

**Chapter-7 finally we meet **

The sun light fell on Gajeel's face. It was morning. Today he would get to beat up twin. Nothing could ruin the day. He woke up in the yellow room. It had some paintings on the walls, a bookshelf, a coffee table with 2 chairs and the bed. He didn't know the rest of the things name. But what he didn't see was his partner Lily. Where was he? Where's Levy?

"Gajeel" said a small but manly voice

"ah..who?" the sudden voice made him jump.

"Gajeel is scared" Lily said laughing

"Damn cat. Where were you?" he asked catching his breath

"You know some of us like to wake up in the early in the morning." Lily sighed

"Where's Levy?"

"oh…Mrs. McGarden? Why do you ask?"

"What? Now I can't even ask where she is. She's my partner right" the dragon slayer cheeks had a slight red shade.

"I thought I was your partner" Lily said with fake tears

"Well you both are"

"You llllike her" Lily said rolling his tongue

"You stop hanging with Salamander's cat" another blush…he was a freaking dragon slayer and not a soft one like Natsu or Wendy.

"Hi guys" said a girl's voice

"Oh hi Levy" Lily greeted

"Oi bookworm, where were you?"

"I was downstairs….wait what did you call me?"

"GIHI"

They got downstairs to meet up with Nagumo and Allan. They greeted each other. They sat down on an orange table (another orange) and had breakfast.

"So when shall we leave?" asked Levy taking her ORANGE juice

"Well I was thinking like after we had breakfast" Allan said

"Well then let's do it, the quicker we're done the better" said Gajeel who was eating like Natsu and he used to. Levy had given him some iron too.

"Gajeel" sighed Lily and levy in unison

*on the way*

It was just like every other wood. Green leaves in tree with birds in them, flying fishes!, a dusty road. It was sunny out not to hot, just in a while a refreshing breeze would welcome them to the woods. The 2 mages, 2 exceeds and a human were walking though the wood. What will greet them here….wild animals? Monsters? No wrong. If anyone would come to attack it would be the twins. Gajeel was too happy. He knew Levy was the brains not the brawl, he'll get to fight them both alone.

"It's quite here" said the black exceed

"Too quite" Gajeel said like in any movie or serious situation with a serious look.

"No it's not too quite, you two keep talking like you are on a Detective movie" Levy said with an annoyed face. It was true they were doing it but who could blame them it was pretty boring and the twin? Well maybe they pissed in their pants thinking of Gajeel thought Gajeel. No seriously where were they? I thought that the treat they gave was a serious one.

"Maybe they saw you two and now hiding" suggested Nagumo the red exceed

"No Gajeel would've picked up the scent" Said Lily

Gajeel *sparkle*

"So you two a couple?" asked Allan after a long silence.

"These two? Gajeel and Levy? Dragon Slayer and the Solid Script mage? The smart one and the dumbass? The beauty and the beast?" Lily teased and continued "YES, yes they are." With that he broke into a laughter, Nagumo joined him.

"Shut up cats!" and Gajeel hit those two. Now they had a black eye each.

"Thank you, Gajeel" said Levy

"No problem, shrimp"

"So you are, good I knew it the first I saw you two. I must say you two look good together" Allan said with a smile

"NO" the beauty and the beast said in unison

"oh I see, pity"

With that the two mages looked at each other to see that they were looking at each other and turned head immediately.

"wait I smell something" Gajeel said

"Me too, you didn't take a shower did you Gajeel?" joked the exceed and earned another Black eye

"There's someone here" Gajeel said again

"well well well, what do we have here? Mages" said a boy-ish tone

"Yes from Fairy tail…" said a girl's voice

"So you bought some personal bodyguards with your money?" said the boy

"Bodyguard? Show yourselves bustards I'll kill you" said Gajeel with a angry expression

"but we are Gajeel" said the blunette

"As you wish Fairy tail" with that the two came out.

They had red hair just like they saw in the memory-inator, Lucy would say that the boy was handsome and the girl was totally beautiful. They looked same on some ways.

"So you used your money to live a little longer, well that money didn't save her did it?" said Alex and shouted at the last part

"…."

"You are gonna die, they can't harm us we are diamond dust"

"Diamond Dust?" Levy repeated in shock "You are one of the guilds of the Grim Sleepers alliance, one of the most wanted guilds"

"That's right, you are lucky to be killed by us" said the red head boy

"we'll see who dies?" Gajeel said as he charged.

**Fist of the Iron Dragon Slayer**

Alex didn't dodge or guard against it. He took it in the face. All of them except the twins were shocked to see that the boy wasn't even moved by the punch.

"that's not clever, I was talking"

**Shadow Strike**

Gajeel was sent flying back.

"Gajeel" Levy helped him up.

"Now you've done it boy" Lily said as he turned into his bigger form.

"wait I'll join you" said Nagumo as he turned into the same with Red with orange stripes

They brought out their swords and charged ahead to hit the boy. The boy waited till they were close and punched them both in a split second and they both crushed to the ground.

"How is he doing that?" Gajeel asked

"Its SUPPORTING MAGIC" Levy said "the girl is providing support from back just like Wendy"

"Smart girl" mocked the girl with red hair

"so you figured it out, well that's not gonna help you" Alex said with a proud face

"We are not here for you… we want to kill Allan and Allan only, leave while you still can" said the girl with a blank expression

"She's creepy" said the exceed and grinned "Gajeel?"

"Thanks for the offer but we….NO DEAL" with that Gajeel launched himself again at the boy

"that's not gonna work" said the boy

**Demon Poles**

Gajeel hit him and he was sent flying back. He got up to see that Levy and the 2 exceed where fighting the girl

"that hurts, but this'll will hurt even more" said the boy as he used his magic

**Reflect Buster**

The ground was shaking and some big rocks were floating in the air.

"Take this" and with that the boy launched his attack

Gajeel dodged it and saw that the boy was close. Alex punched Gajeel, he hit a rock in his way.

The others were fighting the girl. The girl was too powerful. She used magic very similar to Jura-sans magic. She used ground magic. She could manipulate its characters; turn them to mud or dust or solid walls any moment. Levy could not keep up she was attacking from the back to support the exceeds in a way.

"You are weak girl, you are hiding behind cats?" Anne said

"Solid Script: Fire" Levy screamed as a fire vortex hit her but the same result she wasn't even scratched.

"What was she? How could she dodge these attacks?" Levy thought it was helpless they can't win. But then it hit her, she wasn't a smart mage for nothing.

"Lily, Nagumo that's not the real her" Levy screamed to get their attention "she uses illusion magic, her real body is not that. So don't waste energy, try to find the real one."

"How?" asked Lily

"The fake one can't use magic, my attack was blocked by a magic from another direction."

"I got an idea, hit it with another fire vortex" Lily said in a whisper

**Solid Script: Fire**

"Useless" said the Fake girl, "what? I can't block….what's happening?" with that the fake was destroyed.

Lily was fighting a girl in another direction. It was the real Anne. She was shocked and was now wearing down. She could keep up with them when Nagumo and Levy came.

And with another attack from the three the girl fell. She was on the ground barely able to stand up.

**Secret Dragon Slayer Art**

**Karma Demon: Iron God Sword**

Gajeel leg legged to something that was between a sword and a drill and hit Alex with it. Alex was down. He was in the same state as his sister.

Allan hated to see his friends getting beaten. He told them to stop and they did. He was going to help them when-

The sky went dark at the arrival of a new man. Who is he? Why are the twins happy to see him? Is he a new enemy? Even powerful than the ones they faced already?

**Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and also waiting. **

**NEW RULE: I will only post the new chapter if I get 10 reviews. Sorry but I'm evil. No seriously review. Did you liked it hated it? No felling just write something… please**


	8. My Savior

**Hi guys, I can't believe I'm writing this today. Tomorrow is my PHYSICS exam I'm dead. But still this is for my Inazuma friends**

**R&R…second R is for review ;) enjoy**

**To Levina, sorry but this is my first story I didn't write that one**

**To Ferrii, nice guess.**

**To chill27 and Alexandra sorry for not having much action, I only read romance fics so don't know what to write and also in romance part of this story I'm still struggling.**

**To Jadeypoop ,shortypink, masaki hikaru and all others thanks for the review**

**Gajeel: what we don't get to say anything?**

**Me: you just did idiot**

**Gajeel: What did you say?**

**Laxus: I'm back in the story for a little while**

**Gray: Loser I'm one of the main one here :D**

**Juvia: Juvia is too**

**Gajeel: the idiot doesn't own fairy tail or Inazuma eleven names**

**Mirajane: Lets start I'm here too**

**Chapter-8 My savior **

*Back in the guild*

"Tadaima" Gray and Juvia said in unison as they entered the guild. Their mission being finished early, they returned to the guild hand in hand. Their mission was done, since it was easy.

"Okaiori guys" Mirajane said with a warm welcoming smile.

"ya welcome back guys" said Laxus with an indifferent tone

"I got a favor to ask you two" said the takeover mage

"Us?" Juvia said

"yes…she is speaking to you idiots isn't she?" Laxus said with a grumpy look. Mirajane skipped their last date to go out with Elfman and Lisana. He was like that ever since.

"Bustard" Gray said

"Stop guys" Mira said with that DEATH glare. "You know the mission Gajeel and Levy went to?"

"Ya we left together" Gray said

"Well it was a cheap mission but now we see that it's updated and is 2M jewels"

"2M…. that's as expensive as an S class mission"

"That worries me if it's true they will be in danger…since Natsu and Lucy are not here and also Erza I would like you two to see what's up"

"Ya ok our mission was easy enough so I think I'll take the offer."

"You won't get any share" Laxus added

"WHAT?" was Gray's response

"Juvia thought Gray-sama wanted to spend some time with me" Juvia said lowering her head

"Ok…" Gray agreed

"Yes so you guys please leave immediately" Mirajane said

"Juvia has no problem"

And Gray picked up Juvia bridal style and ran off.

"Ahh…what a cute couple" Mirajane said happily

"you know I could do that too" Laxus cheered up

"No need... I'm busy" Mirajane said looking away

Laxus became white… (like Natsu and Happy in episode 125)

*Present day in the woods*

"He's here" Anne said relieved to see the Man

"Now you are in trouble" Alex said with a mocking smile

"Oh look what we have here" said a man wearing a Dark Blue robe, his eyes were blue, he had white spiky hair, a little like Gray's except the color. "You got yourself beaten up I see"

"Who's the jerk?" Gajeel said pissed that he was ignored

"Jerk…I am one of the 3 masters of Grim Sleepers, Suzono Shirou. You should consider yourselves lucky, you are the only official guild mages who saw me but you are unlucky that you saw me"

"He talks too much" Gajeel said as he launched himself towards the white haired mage.

"I wasn't finished talking, oh it's you. I thought you died" He whispered to his (g) ear as he stopped Gajeel's hand with one hand and his caught neck with the other.

"Gajeel" Levy cried out

"As I was saying, you are the only ones to see me but I'm afraid that's as far you'll go. I could kill you right now but it's no fun, I'll just play with you a little." He said with a smug look on his face.

He let go of Gajeel, he was weak he couldn't even stand up. What did he do to him? He was now holding Levy in his arms. She was unconscious. He did all this in a blink of an eye.

"If you want to see her again, come see me in our Guild Diamond Dust" Shirou said floating in air with Levy on his hand. Lily and Nagumo both tried to fly to them, both were knocked back by his Ice magic. It was not like Grays Ice make magic, it was more of a blast, something like an ice beam.

"What about us Master?" asked Anne

"You two are no use to me. Go join some soccer club or something" He said with an evil laugh and disappeared.

"He…left us" Anne said with a shocked face

"To die" Alex said punching the ground

Gajeel was speechless; even though he thought he was strong enough to protect her he couldn't do anything as the dark mage disappeared with Levy. He couldn't do anything, he didn't have the strength to get up and fight, again Levy got hurt because of him. He should've come alone; he knew she would get hurt when he heard about fighting mages. But she didn't back down, she still wanted to do the mission. Now she was with a dark guild's master. What would Shirou do with her? Gajeel didn't want to think about that, he wanted to fight him and save Levy.

But what happened? Why was he feeling this weakness? The white haired mage didn't hit him when he let him go, but everything was dark at the time. But not it was clearing up now; slowly he was able to come back to his feet. Did he momentarily paralyze him? How could he? He was an ice mage, right? He knew it was not going to be easy to fight him alone but he didn't have a choice, he had to act fast. He has to save Levy.

He was now standing. He looked over to see that Lily and Nagumo were still on the ground on their smaller forms. They were hurt in the battle. He knew Lily would not be able to help him in the battle. He has to go at it alone. He didn't have time. He regained his some of his strength, the battle with Alex did him much damage but he had to rely on his remaining strength. He ran into the direction he had smelt Levy, he was running, sweating. He was scared he didn't want to even know what would happen to Levy. He just knew that he would have to save her, that he will save her. "Wait Levy I'm coming" he thought as he kept running.

"Lucky bustard" Gray said with an annoyed tone.

"What happened, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked him. They were walking, they had arrived to the town but they still didn't know where to look. They kept walking towards a wood hoping to find those two.

"Gajeel… he got to do such an expensive mission, he's not even an S-class mage. Hell he didn't even get to participate in the S-class qualification exam last year"

"It was 8 years ago" Juvia said with a low tone

"And what's more he's getting to spend this long with Levy. It's like a vacation for him, he with his cat and crush are having fun"

"Gray-sama"

"Well we are getting time to spend with each other, but it would be better if we had that mission"

"Gray sama"

"And now we have to babysit them? And we don't even get paid?"

"GRAY SAMA"

"Huh"

"You are standing on cow dung"

"WHAT! Shit why didn't you tell me before"

Juvia just sighed

*present time at the woods*

"Our master abandoned us. Why?" Anne said with tears on her eyes

"He used us, all this time I thought he was helping us" Alex said with anger

"You two are hurt, we need to get you two to the hospital fast" Allan said with a worried look on his face. The twins were both shocked. They had attacked him moments ago. They wanted to kill him moments ago. But he was worried about them, why?

"…"

"Wait I think I have a first aid kit here somewhere" Allan said now searching for something in his bag. He soon found the box. He started to put medicine and put bandages over the wounds of Alex and then Anne. Both of them still shocked.

"All done" Allan said with a smile and moved to Lily and Nagumo and started to help them.

"WHERE'S GAJEEL AND LEVY?" Lily screamed out when he came back to his senses. He had bandages over his wounds. Allan and Nagumo looked relieved to see him back to his senses. But they didn't answer Lily's question.

"I asked where Gajeel and Levy are?" he asked again demanding for an answer.

"He went to our guild, our former guild" Anne said holding her left hand with the right hand.

"Suzono captured the girl and the dragon slayer went to save her…but I'm afraid he won't succeed" Alex said

Lily jumped to his feet, taking the collar of Alex he lifted him in the air and said "YOU, it's all your fault…I swear if something happens to them I will not let you two live"

"I know it our fault but we are willing to help you, I can cure some of your wounds with my magic. And we can go to help your friend"

*4 hours later*

"Found it" Gajeel thought to himself as he stood in front of the guild door, Diamond Dust was written on the wall with Ice white color. It was pretty fancy for a dark guild. No one would think of this as a dark guild if they didn't enter the place. Even though the guild was situated deep within a forest it was still nicely colored with different shades of white and silver.

Gajeel was still catching his breath, he ran straight for the last 5 hours. Thanks to his past experience in Phantom Lords he was able to learn things about the dark guilds. His master used to take him on dark guilds sometimes to intimidate the other parties. He knew he saw Shirou somewhere and that is why he knew him. But he never talked with him.

*bang* with an explosion the guild doors were destroyed. The guild members saw a dark figure. Before they could even see who it was they were hit with demons poles form the iron dragon slayer. He took one of the fallen mages, "Where's your master?" he asked him. The mage pointed to the man standing on the balcony on the second floor.

"So you came" He said with a mocking smile

"Where's Levy?" He asked, this time he didn't just launch an attack he knew he needed time to get back the strength he used against the dark mages of the guild.

"Oh the girl, she's tied up at the moment. Got it tied up…it's a joke" and he pointed to the pillar where Levy was tied. She was struggling to get out of the ropes but no use. She couldn't move.

"Levy" he screamed as he saw her "You bustard you'll pay for hurting my levy" wait wait wait….what? Did he just call her MY Levy? Unlucky for him Levy noticed, even in this kind of serious situation she couldn't help but blush.

"Your Levy, don't tell me you like her? This is gonna be fun then. Now I know the Iron Dragon Slayer won't hold back and then I can fight with my full strength" Suzono said.

"You are going to die, why don't you just let her go and we can do this somewhere else as I don't think your building will survive"

"Don't say that, I put a lot of time thinking of the colors of the place. What do you think? Is it beautiful?"

Gajeel had to agree it was kind of nice. He nodded in agreement as well as Levy.

"Thanks I knew it was good. Now where were we….oh yeah the fight…? Bring it on Fairy tail mage"

With the open invitation from the white haired mage he launches his first attack.

**Fist of the iron dragon slayer**

This time it was faster. Suzono couldn't see it coming. He was knocked back. It did its job. Gajeel turned his other hand into an Iron pole and hit Suzono in the right cheek. Blood came out of his mouth. With that Gajeel landed a few more punches. The white haired mage finally blocked one of the punches.

"Don't you remember what I did to you in the woods? Let me refresh your memories" Suzono said as he again whispered to his ear. This time a spell could be heard

**Dark wish**

Gajeel again felt the feeling he felt earlier. His hand and legs failing to support him as he fell to the ground. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. A feeling came to him. That scared feeling, he was scared again. He felt defeated he failed to save Levy.

"Yes its one of my magic. I think you know of one magic the ones close to it can use various magic, that's why I can use Ice magic along with this type whisper magic. I can motivate a mage, de-motivate them, make them scared, and make them strong." Suzono said with a proud smile, "I have to say you are strong, you wasted my white coat. Now it's all bloody"

Levy managed to get that piece of cloth away from her mouth. She looked at the fallen Dragon slayer. Tears dripping from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Gajeel was defeated. She had to do something; she had to get him out of that state.

"Gajeel, you tin headed jerk, stand up" she said trying to hide her sad tone. "You have to stand up and beat this jerk. I thought you were strong enough to protect me."

Gajeel looked up at Levy. He had to stand up but he weak. Levy saw that Gajeel couldn't say anything. So she continued.

"You jerk; you brought me to all this mess. It's all because of your mission. Now fix this shit" It was now sure that Gajeel had a bad influence on Levy she said all kinds of bad things.

"Can't you even do anything right? If you don't stand up and save me how can I say I love you? How can we go on dates? How could I kiss my savior? You really want someone like Natsu to save me and be kissed? I think jet and Droy would be able to beat this freak." She said still trying not to cry.

"Levy" Gajeel started to speak.

"Huh"

"I'm hungry"

Nothing more needed to be said. She knew what to do. She sighed and then

**Solid script: Iron**

A big Iron bar appeared in front of Gajeel, it was written Love on it. Suzono saw all that happened. He was laughing his heart out to the feeble attempt by the Short mage. And his laughter increased when he saw Gajeel eat the iron.

"I never thought I would see this kind of a person. What kind of toothpaste do you use? I think I'll need something like that" he joked.

Gajeel ignored him happy to get the chance to eat the iron. Maybe salamander won't mind if I used this once. (Natsu sneezed, what happened Natsu? Asked happy)

"Now that I've eaten I'm all revved up" The iron dragon slayer said. A smile could be seen in the face of Levy her eyes still wet with all the crying.

With that cool background music started. "I think you'll continue to fight, so I think battle music is necessary" Suzono said.

**Eternal Blizzard**

With that an ice beam was sent towards Gajeel. It hit him, a big explosion was heard. The smoke cleared up to see Gajeel was unharmed

"Huh you call that an ice attack, the stripper Gray can do better than that" Gajeel said and launched his attacks.

He hit him with many punches and kicks. Mostly hand to hand combat moved only difference was that his hand and leg where now made of iron. He activated his **IRON DRAGON SCALES** mode. And the more Suzono tried to beat him he would only get hurt himself.

Suzono tried again to use his whispers but Gajeel was ready for that. When he tried it he was punched in the face. Gajeel was winning nothing could beat him. But then out of nowhere the other mages of the guild came with full force and tried to attack Gajeel.

**Ice make Lance Water Nebula**

An ice attack cleared some of the mages, and then a jet stream of water hit the others. Then two exceeds used their swords to fight the rest.

"Tin Can, can't you take care of just some dark mages" Gray said looking at him. He knew Gajeel was thankful. "Need help to beat that jerk?"

"No thanks, it's my battle" Gajeel replied, Gray agreed. Gray knew that this was important to Gajeel, he needed to save Levy or he would feel guilty and Gajeel would never get back his pride.

*3 hours ago*

"Lily-san what happened?" asked a worried Juvia. Then Lily told them the whole story.

"How can we go there?" Gray asked

"We can help you with that" said the twins in unison

*present*

"Thanks Juvia" Levy said as she untied Levy

"So you had help, you traitors helped the enemy" Suzono said looking at the twins

"The enemy? We don't have one except you, you told us to get revenge for our friend. You turned our sorrows into anger." Alex said

"Hey Ice jerk" said Gajeel

"Huh" "huh" the two ice mages said

"I meant the one with the cloths on"

"Oh" Gray said. But he realized he lost his shirt.

"Our fight isn't over yet" Gajeel said

**IRON DRAGON SWORD**

His hand turned to a sword and with he launched himself towards Suzono

**Chaos Break**

Suzono also launched himself at Gajeel

There was a huge explosion. The exceeds helped Levy, Juvia to escape. Alex, Anne and Gray ran for their life as well. Allan was outside being the only one without magic but with medicine. He was helping Levy. She was worried what's going on inside.

With the building reduced to almost nothing, the smokes cleared. A man was seen coming outside; it didn't take long to recognize him. It was Gajeel safe and sound well almost. He was carrying the Dark mage Suzono on his shoulder.

**I hate to end it here, but sorry :D one more chapter will have to come or maybe another twist? Please read and review and same rule apply 10 review new chapters. And tell me if I should continue with another twist or end it with a fluffy Gajeel and Levy chap?**

Bye guys


	9. Love you

**Hi guys sorry it took so long…well I was busy (w_w") I'm really happy with the responses I got from the reviewers…some wants it finished and some wants it to continue…well I got an idea to continue it more coz the grim sleepers have 2 more aces left…how about a sequel? But how I already made Gruvia a couple and I hate NaLu…that why I'm going to give you the decision after finishing this chapter if I get people saying we want more so continue otherwise if people say stop it here then its cool…as this chapter will have the ending...**

**To Kagina Sakura: sorry I was busy with my net crushed, I couldn't even reply to your PM's sorry**

**To shortypink and Shoryblue: thanks I'm glad you liked it. and thanks for staying with me to complete the story**

**To Jadeypop, Ferrii, Levina: I think I'll end it here thanks for helping me make the decision**

**And to all the rest reviewers and the silent readers thank you for supporting me in my first fanfic. I got more than I hoped for. People get more but I got friends as well**

**I don't own fairy tail (damn it)**

**Chapter-9 Love you**

"We should've given them a better reward" suggested Anne

"Yes, they did more than just beat us" said Alex

The two were in front of the grave of their dear cousin. Unlike the last time the place was sunny and cold winds blew. The weather was…well happy. Another man was there with them.

"I never thought I would be able to be here with you guys again, I know Maysoon is happy now. They keep their promises. Don't they?"

"Who?" asked Anne

"The fairy tail mages…they didn't see this as a job they treated it like it was their goal to bring us together or solve our problems" Allan said looking up at the sky

"Well I think all mages are like that" said Alex

"No…they are special" said the orange haired boy

"They sure are" said the orange exceed Nagumo

"So what are you going to do now Allan?" asked Alex

"I've thought of moving into Magnolia and continue writing. I think this will be a good story" replied Allan with a bright smile in his face. The smile he got as a present from fairy tail.

"Well I guess it would be good if we joined you there…maybe join fairy tail" Anne said excitedly. Allan could swear Anne's eyes were shining with stars on it. "We can live together and meet every day and …."She continued talking for a long time…

"Thank you fairy tail…Gajeel, Lily, Levy I will never forget you" Allan said to himself as he saw his two friends in front of him, happy as they were before. They were together again. "Let's go get something to eat"

"Finally" Nagumo and Alex said in unison.

The other two just laughed.

"Is he alright?" asked Levy, she was sad sweating…her eyes were red, she was weak, seems like she hadn't eaten anything at all. She has been crying a lot this last two days. Gajeel had been sick ever since the fight against Shirou. He fainted after coming out of the wreck. Shirou was taken away by the rune knights. Master Makarov was very happy that his children had defeated a big treat in the magical world but he was also worried about Gajeel. Wendy and others have tried their best to cure him.

"He's doing a lot better now…he will wake up soon, you should eat now. You haven't eaten or slept if this continues I would have to cure you next" Wendy said with a smile.

"Thank you Wendy, may I go see him now" Levy asked with excitement filling her eyes.

"Sure"

"Thank you" she said and entered the room

Unlike Gajeel Lily was doing fine. But no was happy in the guild. Even Natsu and Gray didn't start a fight. They were all worried about him. The iron dragon slayer was wounded in a battle. How could he be put in such a condition? The Shirou guy must've been powerful. Natsu wanted to fight him. But they had bigger problems now. Lucy would knock him out whenever Natsu brought out the subject.

Levy entered the room. It was quite, it was impossible to think that it would be quite while it had Gajeel there. Gajeel was in the bed next to the window. He had bandages all over his body when he first came in. he looks like the Gajeel after the fight with Laxus in the BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL ARC. He was sort of cute while sleeping Levy thought. Even though she wanted to stay she thought maybe she should let him sleep with that levy tried to leave but was stopped by a sudden voice from the dragon slayer.

"Uh...bookworm" Gajeel said with a low tone. He tried to sit in the bed. Levy helped him up.

Great even in this condition he calls me bookworm…

"Are you ok?" Levy asked

"Yes"

"Great" Levy was relieved with that

"You look like you got hit by a train, what happened to you?"

"Oh it's nothing" What the hell is he saying? Is that a good way to treat someone who stayed here to help you?

"Then go home and eat something and take a shower you stink" Gajeel said with a sheepish grin in his face

"Gajeel you baka" with that she punched him and went home

He doesn't even care about me; I wasted so much time looking after him I didn't even get a thank you, that selfish jerk. Next time I meet him I'm going to punch him even harder.

"Hey Gajeel, how are you doing?" asked the black exceed. Gajeel entered the guild an hour ago. And the first thing he got was a fire dragon fist in the face. Natsu started a fight as soon as he came in. soon afterwards the whole guild got involved. What the hell is wrong with the guild? And why am I enjoying the fight? Wait what? I always enjoy fights

"Ah fine" Gajeel said eating some spoons in the bar, he stole them.

"Did you see Ms. McGarden?" asked the black exceed as he took a sit in his shoulder

"Oh the bookworm…yes"

"Did you thank her?"

"For what?" he asked

"She nursed you while you were unconscious, she didn't even eat or sleep" said the white haired mage. Mirajane was cleaning the table

"What?" said the shocked iron dragon slayer.

"Ya, she was there all day and night." Said the black exceed eating a fish Happy gave him earlier.

"But I didn't know that…" Gajeel trying to act innocent but Mirajane caught him.

"What did you do?" Mira asked with a death Glare

"Nothing" Gajeel looking deeply in his meal

"THE TRUTH GAJEEL" Mirajane demanded an answer

"I just told her to get a shower….and that she looked bad"

"BAKA!" Mira and Lily both punched him in the face. Gajeel couldn't dodge it good thing he didn't fell from his chair

"You screwed up...hahahahaha" Natsu had entered the conversation with that to get hit with a punch from Gray. Gray took a sit next to the idiot Natsu

"You should go and apologize Gajeel-kun" Juvia said to Gajeel who was now sitting next to Gray who was exchanging glares with Natsu.

"Why? And more importantly how?" Gajeel asked rubbing his cheeks. The punch hurts no wonder they were afraid of Mira

"If you are a man, figure it out yourself" Elfman said and was knocked out instantly by Evergreen. "Stop with the man man THING" Evergreen said with a face that Gray, Gajeel and Natsu would say SCARY.

"Why is everyone here?" said the pissed off Gajeel "you want to write an article about it"

"No, Warren called Sorcerers' weekly they would cover it don't worry" Natsu said with a Grin

"What's wrong with you all?"

"Just go to her" Lucy advised

"Now the bunny girl? Only Erza is left, where is she?" Gajeel asked rolling his eyes

"Here" Erza said sitting in between Gray and Natsu stopping their fight. "I have the same advice as Lucy" seriously he gathered such a big crowd! How did this happen? Oh yes the double punch.

"OK but what should I tell her" Gajeel said giving in to the Fairies. He knew he couldn't win. Natsu, Gray cool he could beat them but the fairy tail girls were SCARY and strong.

"Give her a Fish" advised Happy

"Give her some fire" Advised the FlameBrain

"Strawberry cake" was Titania's suggestion

"A bottle of beer" was Cana's suggestion.

"Seriously Cana" all of them said in unison. Cana was left with a "what" expression on her face

"Shut up guys, you would know what to do Gajeel" Mirajane said with a smile.

"This Gajeel? Hahahahahaha" Natsu and Gray laughed and got punched by Erza

"I can't take this crap anymore" with that Gajeel went out of the guild.

Cana started to put bets on if Levy would forgive him or not. People hurriedly rushed to her.

What the hell should I do? I don't know crap about this? Gajeel thought

"But you like her don't you?" said a voice same as Gajeel

"CHIBI GAJEEEEL" Gajeel had two small Gajeels on both his shoulders.

"We know you love her…"said one of them

"Our Gajeel got soft" said the other one mocking Gajeel

"I don't have time for this" with that he punched the Chibi Gajeels away

I think I should just say a plain old sorry, that works right? No baka that won't work. Well that's the only option I have don't I? Am I the only dragon slayer who has to deal with this shit?

On the other side Levy was still sad. She was lying in her bed reading some romantic novel. She wished if she had a Knight like the ones in the story. But she was stuck with a tin can. She still loved him even if she said she didn't she couldn't change it. She was still sobbing thinking of the jerk. Just then a loud noise came from her room. A window was broken and came in a dark shadowy figure.

"Who are you? Solid Script FIRE" she hit the figure with flamethrowers.

"That hurts Woman what's wrong with you?"

The smoke cleared up and it was none other than the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel.

"What are you doing here?" Levy said with an annoyed tone

"Um…eh…" Gajeel couldn't say a word. He was frozen in the state. But Levy's voice freed him from that state

"Say something already" Levy became impatient.

"Sorry" Gajeel said with a tone only someone like Natsu or Wendy could hear with their enhanced senses of hearing

"What?"

"SORRY" This time with an-even-old-grandma-with-no-ear-could-hear tone.

"Tch" was Levy's response. "If that's why you are here then leave"

"No there's more"

"What?"

"Um….."

"Just leave" Levy said turning away from the dragon slayer. But Gajeel held her hand and pulled her closer. They were now face to face, no more like face to chest position.

"I think I Love you bookworm" Gajeel whispered to her ears

"You think? Bookworm? That's the best you can come up with" Levy said pissed with the attitude and denseness of the dragon slayer

"No this is" with Gajeel took her lips and kissed her. First Levy resisted but she couldn't for long. She soon lost control. She was feeling weak on her knees. Gajeel being strong lifted her. Literary taking her of her feet. Levy wrapped her hands over his neck and started to kiss him.

"I love you Levy"

"I love you too but you should leave if Erza knew you were in Fairy Hills she'd kill you"

"I'm not afraid of her"

"Really?"

"Ok ok I'll leave after I'm done" and he kissed her again. Levy had found her knight, he may not be perfect, he was no no.1 wizard you want as your boyfriend, but he cared about her, he loved her and she did as well.

Well it wasn't a smooth story, not a fairy tale love story but this is how they fell in love with each other or atleast told each other that they did.

**Well that's about it…I'm no good with fluffy stuff, sorry to make you wait this long and bring this crap…sorry guys I really am. Well set up an author alert coz I got ideas about my second fanfic it's about Gruvia. I will have all others as well...If you want to drop off OC's please be my guest PM me with ideas and most of all review coz that gives me the strength to continue the story :D**


End file.
